1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for hand control of a foot operated controller for an electric trolling motor and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to use their hands to control an electric trolling motor with an attachment for hand control of a foot operated controller for an electric trolling motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of controls for trolling motors is known in the prior art. More specifically, controls for trolling motors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing control means for trolling motors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,688 to Snyder, Jr. discloses a portable device for the hand operation of a motor vehicle accelerator pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,066 to Davatz discloses a hand control for foot control trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,983 to Booth discloses a trolling control for boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,079 to Rhorer et al, discloses an auxiliary steering control for electric trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,393 to Fortson discloses a control system for trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,522 to Grindle discloses a multi-purpose speed control apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an attachment for hand control of a foot operated controller for an electric trolling motor for allowing a user to use their hands to control an electric trolling motor.
In this respect, the attachment for hand control of a foot operated controller for an electric trolling motor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to use their hands to control an electric trolling motor.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved attachment for hand control of a foot operated controller for an electric trolling motor which can be used for allowing a user to use their hands to control an electric trolling motor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.